Deft
WELCOME TO THE DEFT WIKI FANDOM PAGE! Kim Hyuk-kyu Kim Deft hyuk-kyu was born on October 23, 1996 in South Korea and is a profesional player of League of legends in the LCK and actually is the AD carry for Kingzone DragonX. Biography SEASON 3 (2013) Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu made his debut in the competitive scene in the season 3 of league of legends, when he joined MVP Blue as their new AD carry in February of 2013. His first professional tournament was OLYMPUS Champions Spring 2013 in which Blue failed to make it through their group. Blue was able to attend HOT6iX Champions Summer 2013 but Blue failed to make it through groups again. Blue and their sister team, Ozone, were picked up by the Samsung organization to form Samsung Galaxy Blue and Samsung Galaxy Ozone, respectively. SEASON 4 (2014) The new Samsung Blue team played in PANDORA.TV Champions Winter 2013-2014 and they finally made it to the quarterfinals but were stopped by the undefeated SK Telecom T1 K. The competitive experience Deft acquired in these seasons allowed him to develop into one of the sharpest AD carries Korea offers. His Blue teammates could not ask for a better player at the position, as they victoriously marched towards HOT6iX Champions Spring 2014 where they overcame sister team Samsung White 3-1 in the semifinals on the way to the 2014 OGN Summer Finals. Blue ended up beating NaJin White Shield 3-1 in the finals to win their first OGN title. Blue also made the finals of HOT6iX Champions Summer 2014 but they actually ended up losing 3-2 to the KT Rolster Arrows. Samsung Blue had enough circuit points to attend the 2014 Season World Championship as the top seed from Korea but they lost 3-0 in the semifinals to White. In his solo queue adventures, Deft favors Ezreal and Lucian, but he has shown to be able to play any role at the top of the Korean Challenger solo queue circuit. During his tenure on Samsung Blue, Deft favored skillshot based AD carries over auto attack based and was noted for his ability to react and dodge.1 In particular, he had a strong reputation as a Corki and Kog'Maw player. At the 2014 World Championship, Deft was noted for doing an absurd amount of damage to champions per game. SEASON 5 (2015) On October 31, 2014, Deft announced his departure from Samsung Blue.3 Ten days later, he announced that he had joined EDward Gaming.4 In his first games with EDG, the team won a convincing 3-0 over the team's biggest offseason rivals, Team King in the G-League 2014 finals. EDG played in the 2015 Demacia Cup Spring where they went undefeated from the round-of-sixteen until the finals which ended in a crushing 3-0 victory against Invictus Gaming.In 2015 LPL Spring, Deft played all 44 games with Edward Gaming. The team placed first in the regular season, losing only six games in total. He played 11 different champions, but primarily specialized in Corki, Sivir, and Jinx. He struggled the most on Kalista and Urgot. In the LPL Finals, Deft would notably end Game 5 against LGD Gaming with a pentakill, clinching EDG's spot to represent China at the Mid-Season Invitational.5 At MSI, EDG pushed their way to the finals and upset the heavily favored SK Telecom T1 by baiting Faker into picking LeBlanc and picking a comp to counter it. EDG won the series 3-2 and took home the title of best team in the World. EDG participated in the 2015 Demacia Cup Summer Season where they won again by taking a 3-0 set against OMG. They ended in first place once again in the 2015 LPL Summer Regular Season but in the 2015 LPL Summer Playoffs they faltered, dropping a 3-0 set to LGD and a 3-1 set to IG to end in fourth place overall. They still qualified for the 2015 Season China Regional Finals and managed to take the second seed from China to the 2015 Season World Championship with a 3-1 victory over IG. EDG were placed in a group with SK Telecom, H2k Gaming, and the Bangkok Titans. They came out of the group in second place and were drawn to play Fnatic in the quarterfinals but lost to them 3-0. SEASON 6 (2016) EDG had a rough start to the 2016 LPL Spring Season and played several games without ClearLove. They were however able to bounce back and finished 2nd in Group B, slightly behind Royal Never Give Up. In the playoffs, EDG was able to sweep Snake Esports 3-0 and then won automatically against Qiao Gu Reapers due to QG forfeiting the match. In the finals, EDG faced off against Royal Never Give Up and despite EDG being the favorites going into the match, they lost 1-3 and finished in 2nd place, failing to qualify for the 2016 Mid-Season Invitational. Once summer came, EDG was placed in Group A of the 2016 LPL Summer Season. This split would be the start to EDG's resurgence as the team finished with an undefeated 16-0 regular season. In the 2016 LPL Summer Playoffs EDG would defeat Team WE 3-2 in the semifinals which set them up for a rematch against Royal Never Give Up. In clean fashion, EDG was able to defeat RNG in a 3-0 sweep and reclaim the LPL championship while also qualifying for the 2016 Season World Championship as China's #1 seed. At Worlds, Deft and EDG were grouped against H2k-Gaming, ahq e-Sports Club and INTZ e-Sports and finished as the 2nd seed after they lost the tiebreaker match against H2k. They were then seeded against ROX Tigers in the bracket stage and lost the series 1-3. After Worlds, EDG made an announcement that Deft will be leaving the team after the 2016 Demacia Cup, which they won after a win against I May in the Finals. On November 30, KT Rolster announced that Deft would be the team's new ADC in the upcoming season. SEASON 7 (2017) In the 2017 LCK Spring Season performed well and finished at the top of the standings. However in the playoffs KT fell short and lost 0-3 to SK Telecom T1 in the finals. Although their regular season run in summer was a bit more successful, their playoff run was worse and they fell 2-3 to SKT again but in the semifinals this time. In the 2017 Season Korea Regional Finals KT was taken down 0-3 by Samsung Galaxy and failed to qualify for the 2017 Season World Championship. SEASON 8 (2018) Deft and his team KT Rolster; Composed by Smeb (Top laner), Score (Jungler), Ucal (Mid laner), Deft (Bot laner) and Mata (Support), entered in the Worlds Championship thanks to their incredible performance on the Summer split in the LCK, staying in the first place of the closing tournament. In the worlds they finished in the first place of their group, after that in the quarter finals they fell against Invictus Gaming (The champions of the worlds S8). Trajectory y facts FACTS * Deft's favorite champion is Ezreal. * Deft is referred to as an Alpaca in western, Korean, and Chinese fandoms because of his appearance. * Deft is known for making friendships with foreign pros like Rekkles, Cloud, and Clearlove. * His first duo stream with Clearlove achieved 1.5 million views on Douyu. * Received the highest number of MVP points for his debut split of LPL. * Attended the same high school as Faker. PENTAKILL'S in the competitive scene * 2015-04-26 Playing for EDG in the LPL Spring 2015 - Playoffs VS LGD with Sivir. KDA: 15/4/8. * 2015-07-12 Playing for EDG in the Demacia Cup Summer 2015 - Finals VS OMG with Vayne. KDA: 10/3/4. * 2016-02-18 Playing for EDG in the LPL Spring 2016 - Week 4 VS LGD with Jinx. KDA: 7/0/0. Category:Browse Category:Images